Rahasia Kecil
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Sakura mengendap-endap menuju training field, ketika Sai memergokinya. Ia malah menemukan satu rahasia kecil bersama Sakura/My first SaiSaku fic For SaiSaku Event Heart Monochrome


Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

Rahasia Kecil

By Pink Uchiha

Special fic for SaiSaku Event Heart Monochrome

.

.

'_There are times when a secret keep a happiness'_ By Pink Uchiha

.

.

Sepasang manik hitam itu mengerjab, barusan ia melihat sosok sang _medic nin_ Konoha tengah mengendap-endap menuju _training field_. Pemuda dengan wajah-yang katanya- mirip Sasuke Uchiha itu dengan tenang memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah sang _medic nin_ Konoha.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Sakura?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba, membuat gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ itu bisa saja melompat karena kaget.

Dengan sedikit horor Sakura melirik teman setimnya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum terpaksa dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"A… hai-hai Sai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? _Eto_… maksudku tumben kau tidak bersama Naruto dan Kakashi _sensei_?" kilah Sakura.

Sai mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, cukup untuk menyakinkan Sakura bahwa Sai menangkap maksud lain dari perkataan sang gadis. Sakura tengah terlihat berkilah dan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membuat seorang Sai curiga.

"_Ano_… apa yang kau lakukan? Mengendap-endap menuju _training field_?" tanya Sai untuk kedua kalinya. Ia bisa menangkap raut gugup dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah, gadis itu memainkan jemarinya dan menatap Sai gugup, seolah mereka adalah dua remaja yang tengah dimabuk cinta dan berdua di suatu tempat yang sepi.

"A… kurasa aku tidak bisa lama-lama menyembunyikan ini…" keluh Sakura dengan nafas tertahan. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah sembari memberikan isyarat agar Sai mengikutinya.

Dari sebuah _training field_ menuju ke dalam hutan, Sakura mengajak Sai semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Sai sendiri hanya mengikuti kemana gadis yang beberapa tahun menjadi teman setimnya itu tanpa banyak bertanya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sai mendengar sebuah suara gemericik air. Lelaki itu menutup matanya dengan tenang menikmati hembusan nafas alam dari angin yang memainkan dedaunan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" ujar Sakura membuat Sai segera kembali dalam dunianya. Di hadapannya kini tampak sebuah kolam dengan air terjun kecil yang terlihat indah.

"Tempat ini…?" Sai hendak berkata namun ia segera menutup mulutnya ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang tiba-tiba melangkah ke bibir kolam dan berjongkok di sana. tangan mungilnya terulur menyentuh air kolam.

"Airnya segar bukan? Aku menemukan tempat ini satu bulan yang lalu." Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, "udara di sini sejuk sekali!" ujar Sakura lagi. Ia mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam dan duduk-duduk santai di pinggirnya tanpa khawatir pakaiannya bisa saja basah atau sekedar kotor karena tanah.

"Jadi… ini alasan mengapa kau mengendap-endap?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba, Sakura mengulum senyum kikuk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aa… terlalu mencurigakan ya? biasanya aku memang melepas penat di sini…" ujar Sakura membiarkan tiupan angin memainkan hatinya yang terasa gudah perlahan mulai tenang. "Ini… tempat rahasiaku…" bisiknya pelan.

Sai ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke dasar kolam, manik kelamnya beralih pada airmata kecil yang membentuk sebuah air terjun mungil yang tampak mengalir deras di bebatuan. "Tempat ini sangat menyejukkan." Ujar Sai tiba-tiba. "Indah sekali dan kupikir cocok untuk menjadi objek lukisan."

Sakura hanya terkikik kecil, "di otakmu… hanya lukisan saja ya yang terpikir tiap melihat pemandangan?" sindirnya halus. Sai mengangguk begitu saja tanpa menyadari kepolosannya.

"_Ne_, Sakura… bolehkah sekali-kali kulukis tempat ini?" tanya Sai membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau minta izin padaku?" tanyanya heran. Sai menggaruk pipinya dengan mimik gugup.

"_Ano_… karena kau bilang ini tempat rahasiamu kan? aku tak enak jika membuatmu merasa err tak nyaman." jawabnya polos yang seketika membuat Sakura terbahak nyaring.

"Hahaha… ahaha… ya ampun Sai!" Sakura menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tertawa terlampau kencang tanpa memperdulikan Sai yang hanya menatapnya tak mengerti, entah kenapa menurut Sai tak ada hal yang lucu disini, lantas mengapa Sakura tertawa dengan begitu nyaring?

"Tentu saja kau bisa datang ke sini dan melukis apapun semaumu, tempat ini berada di Konoha!" kata Sakura setelah puas tergelak. "Lagipula… mungkin bukan hanya aku yang tahu keberadaan tempat ini." ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Tapi… aku boleh melukis di sini kan?" tanya Sai lagi. Sakura kembali terkikik pelan dan mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja boleh, siapa yan berhak melarangmu, _ne_?" gadis bersurai merah muda itu menepuk bahu Sai. "Lukislah sebanyak yang kau mau!"

Sai menatap Sakura sejenak dan mengangguk kecil, seulas senyum lega mengembang di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali menyentuh pundaknya dan tampak berbisik pelan.

"Tapi… jangan beritahu yang lain kalau tempat ini menjadi tempat rahasia kita ya!" bisik Sakura dengan senyuman manis. "Setiap ada waktu senggang melukislah di sini, aku akan menemanimu!" ujar Sakura lagi.

Sai hanya bisa terpaku dan kembali mengangguk kecil dengan semburat-semburat tipis yang mulai tampak di pipinya. Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar di dalam hatinya kala ekor matanya melirik sang gadis musim semi. Pemandangan paling sempurna karya Tuhan yang membuat seorang lelaki seperti Sai merasa kagum.

"Hai Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi objek lukisanku?"

Senyum di bibir Sakura mengembang, ia mengangguk kecil dan kembali menatap kolam yang tengah berriak-riak ketika ia mengayunkan kakinya. Sai kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. memperhatikan setiap helai rambutnya yang bergerak tiap angin bertiup, senyum bahagianya ketika sepasang manik klorofil miliknya menutup dan membuka tuk sesekali menikmati kesejukan angin yang bertiup segar dan dedaunan yang sesekali berguguran terbawa angin dan mendarat tepat di rambutnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan besarnya meraih sebuah daun hijau yang menyangkut di rambut Sakura. gadis itu tetap tak bergeming, seolah membiarkan apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Ne, Sai… selain pemandangan dan manusia… apa lagi yang suka kau lukis?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sai tersadar dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada airterjun kecil yang saat ini tengah bergemirik nyaring.

"Hewan dan tumbuhan, kadang… aku juga melukis lukisan absrtak, aku selalu melukis sesuai keadaan hatiku. Jika aku senang, aku akan mengambil objek apapun yang kusukai, jika aku marah, maka aku memutuskan untuk tak melukis karena lukisanku pasti berakhir tidak bagus!" jawab Sai.

Sakura hanya memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, namun seberkas senyum lugu mengembang di wajah ayunya, maniknya menyipit dan tanpa ia sadari tangan mungilnya menyentil dahi Sai pelan.

"_Ne_… kau ternyata juga banyak bicara ya?" kekehnya, Sai mengaduh kecil mengelus dahinya yang memerah, begitu-begitu juga ternyata sentilan gadis itu lumayan sakit.

Kedua anak manusia itu tergelak bersama, rasa hangat dan nyaman mulai menyusup dihati mereka masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain.

Dan biarlah semua berjalan begitu saja menjadi rahasia kecil diantara mereka berdua…

.

Fin

Fic pertama SaiSaku saya, rada' susah bikinnya karena memang baru kali ini bikin mereka jadi satu pair. Biasanya saya berkecimpung di SasuSaku. Maaf kalo kesannya ga nyambung antara judul dan cerita. :D Untuk quotes-nya maaf saya bikin sendiri. sejak kemarin gak paham terus. Saya udah ubek-ubek kesana kemari tapi ga ada yang cocok sama isi cerita.

Kalau ada yang kurang bisa kirim ke PM.

Happy Event Heart Monochrome! XD

Sign, Pink Uchiha


End file.
